Solo
by Anairda
Summary: Naruto esta en su habitación, se encuentra solo y muchos pensamientos invaden su cabeza ¿Qué es lo que piensa? ¿Tendrá repercursiones en su actuar cotidiano? One shot


Aqui tienen una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado xD, hace mucho que no escribo lastimosamente estos últimos meses mi vida estuvo bastante agitada. Esta historia tiene como fin mostrar una faceta que pocos quieren mostrar, las crisis existenciales son un hecho y en personajes que tienen características tan peculiares como Naruto es algo que debe suceder puesto que el no ser como los demás generalmente se lo ve mal, peor si eso que te hace diferente resulta ser un peligro, en fin como no soy psicóloga o psiquiatra mi manejo de estos temas se remiten a lo que veo y vivo.

Por último como es un tema un poco difícil pues recomiendo que tengan mentalidad abierta y criterio formado frente a estas situaciones.Sin más que decir espero sus opiniones o.

* * *

SOLO

Era medio día en Konoha, el sol estaba en su esplendor y el calor que generaba alegraba a los ciudadanos del lugar, en una habitación se encuentra un joven que no parece compartir la alegría del resto de las personas.

- Estoy solo en mi habitación, rodeado de sobras tortuosas, alumbrado por la luz del sol que se encuentra en todo su esplendor, esperando escuchar alguna voz que consuele a mi desesperación pero no encuentro más compañía que el aire concentrado en este pequeño espacio, en estas cuatro paredes… Es inquietante saberse solo aunque la gente hable o te acompañe, te de ánimos fruto de una amistad incondicional, pero hoy estoy solo de nuevo como posiblemente siempre lo he estado.

Un muchacho de 15 años de edad, rubio de ojos azules vistiendo un traje negro y naranja camina sin cesar por una habitación que es su dormitorio, repentinamente se para frente a un espejo colgado en la pared que refleja la mitad de su cuerpo y empieza a hablar con la imagen que tiene en frente.

- El pesar que siento en mis hombros crece con el tiempo, hoy soy totalmente conciente de mi situación y al verme en este maldito espejo no veo a un ser humano, veo al demonio que me está empezando a dominar… estoy desapareciendo.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y el joven rubio miraba inmutado al espejo, velozmente se dirigió a su cama cerró los ojos y se dispuso a recostarse, miraba al techo sin mayor interés y empezó a susurrar.

- Sufrimiento… palabra que nunca desaparecerá de mi vocabulario, esta vida se pone insoportable, posiblemente nadie en este lugar comparta el mismo tipo de sufrimiento u dolor que yo, el sufrir para mí no tiene peso pues no sé que es la vida sin sufrimiento, esa palabra hoy me suena trivial.

- Dolor… algo que aún siento, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de las falsas sonrisas, de los chistes sin sentido, de las ridiculeces de mi pasado o de las cicatrices que tengo, algo que me une a los otros y que me hace como ellos…

- ¿Alegría?... si, siento alegría de ver que aún estoy vivo, de que no he perdido la batalla por completo, de pensar que algún día podré llegar a ser como todos, alegría de esperar el día de que alguien vea quien soy.

- Pasión… por pequeñas cosas como respirar, ver, oír, sentir, palpar.

- Sufrimiento…dolor…alegría…pasión… sueños… tengo muchos sueños.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse para dar paso a una hermosa noche estrellada, en la mente del joven divagaban esas cinco palabras, finalmente el sol se ocultó y las estrellas florecieron.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura y el rubio muchacho aún susurraba palabras al azar, lentamente se levantó de su cama puesto que estaba hastiado de estar en ella, vio a su alrededor la oscuridad y un halo de angustia rodeó al muchacho, el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba constantemente y vertiginosamente apoyó sus dos manos contra la pared, estas temblaban y ante el imperante silencio las palpitaciones del corazón del rubio se sentían fuertemente, con desesperación tomó un pequeño adorno de su mesa de noche y con ira lo lanzó contra el espejo.

Los pedazos del espejo caían apresuradamente, las manos de Naruto permanecían temblorosas, su respiración seguía acelerada y sus ojos estaban increíblemente abiertos.

- Estoy solo…- fue lo único que dijo para después acercarse a la ventana que daba directamente a la calle.

Miraba a la poca gente pasar por el lugar, las luces de las demás casas, el cielo tan tranquilo, sentía la paz del lugar pero la angustia que sentía eclipsaba todo lo bueno del momento.

- Son mentiras las que he vivido, el sentido de mi vida es mi muerte.

Se dio la vuelta y al mismo tiempo de caminar empezó a sacarse su ropa lentamente pero se detuvo cuando se quedó con el torso desnudo.

- ¿Soy humano?- preguntó en voz alta a la nada- ¿Realmente soy humano? Creo que esta vida es una ilusión, no pertenezco a este lugar… Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi… son casualidades…

En ese momento estaba mas tranquilo, con el cuerpo relajado pero extrañamente el ambiente estaba pesado, eran como sombras tratando de aprisionar al único cuerpo que se encontraba ahí, el joven se dirigió hacia los pedazos rotos de vidrio con las misteriosas sombras siguiéndolo, se arrodilló y cogió un pedazo, lo miraba con detenimiento para luego empezar a acariciar su piel con eso cuando se detuvo cerca de sus muñecas, se detuvo un momento miró con vacilación al pedazo de espejo y luego se cortó la piel, sangraba levemente, apretaba con mas fuerza, la sangre espesó a chorrear en mayor cantidad, tomo con la mano dañada el vidrio y cortó su otra muñeca ahora se encontraba sangrando por heridas provocadas por el mismo y el dolor empezó a agudizarse.

- Sentir dolor es altamente humano, me alegra saber que aún me queda algo de humanidad, pero este dolor no aminora el que siento desde siempre… dolor y sufrimiento…no estoy sufriendo por el dolor de estas heridas- un par de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del rubio y al ver nuevamente sus muñecas sangrantes se dio cuenta que los tajos empezaban a cicatrizar, el poder de su demonio era el responsable de ello- Debo cargar esta maldición.

Apoyó una mano al suelo y se percató del pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado, con una parte de la sangre del suelo cubrió la mitad de su rostro y con otra parte marcó su pecho evidenciando el lugar de su corazón, con desgano volvió hacia la ventana, las estrellas tiritaban en armonía y el rubio comenzó a llorar en silencio.

El frío inundaba la habitación, pronto iba a amanecer, las lágrimas se secaron y el joven estaba cabizbajo apoyado en el dosel de su ventana.

- Siento que debo morir pero no puedo, maldición… estoy condenado a esta vida de mierda- reflexionaba el muchacho con más angustia que antes- no tengo posibilidades de verdadera redención…vivo… he fallado incluso en algo tan simple como quitar el aliento vital a algo que respira…

La mirada vacía que emitían los azules ojos de Naruto se dirigía al horizonte hasta que el sol salió y recordó que tenía que salir, se dirigió a la ducha y al sentir las gotas calientes sobre su cuerpo las impurezas empezaron a desaparecer, los rastros de una noche oculta, mas no los pensamientos tortuosos.

- No falta mucho para el final- se dijo a si mismo el muchacho- la redención… redención de existir.

Se bañaba lentamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con calma, sintiendo el agua caer, quería borrar esos pensamientos ese día.

- La vida de los demás fue y es mi vida… ahora es mi vida por la de los demás.

Se vistió con velocidad, desayunó con prisa y salió de su habitación, una habitación destrozada, con pedazos de su espejo desparramados, rastros de sangre, rajaduras en la pared y la soledad de un ser.

- Estoy preparado- fue lo último que dijo el muchacho al empezar a caminar hacia el lugar establecido para encontrarse con sus compañeros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en sus labios y cerraba los ojos.


End file.
